lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Anvil of Sigmar
The Anvil of Sigmar is a sigmarite group operating within the city of Dresdan and serving as the primary center of the Sigmarite fighting in the city. The Anvil of Sigmar centers itself within the Sigmarite enclave within the city of Dresdan in the form of Mittalmar Plaza where they center themselves from the increasingly fortified Temple of Sigmar. The Anvil of Sigmar is controlled by the Leadership caste known as the Council of Dresgarde and is led at the top by the Knight-Captain and then beneath him stands a group of four Knight-Lieutenants of whom hold the position by election of the next tier below them in the Knight-Marshals. The Anvil of Sigmar was founded by Alvar Skalner of whom was the Lord of House Skalner a noble family of Dresdan that had immigrated several generations ago from Lorraine, but unlike most who immigrated in they had never converted to Dragonoph instead forming an enclave within the city of Sigmarite followers, and under Alvar this enclave would become militarized under the Anvil of Sigmar. History Founding The Anvil of Sigmar was founded by Alvar Skalner of whom was the Lord of House Skalner a noble family of Dresdan that had immigrated several generations ago from Lorraine, but unlike most who immigrated in they had never converted to Dragonoph instead forming an enclave within the city of Sigmarite followers, and under Alvar this enclave would become militarized under the Anvil of Sigmar. Conversion of House Pacino Jessica Pacino would be commanded by the Knight-Captain of the Anvil of Sigmar in the form of Tranis Skalner to make great efforts in converting her father and by extension all of House Pacino to the worship of Sigmar, and believing truly in his words she would return to her families estate where she begin to work at converting her father. Unknown to Jessica was the continued menipulation of Lerris Tonproth of whom would use the entrance she allowed him to begin to use his Magi to get into the mind of her father making him begin to hear voices which Lerris made him believe was Sigmar himself. While Jessica was pressuring her father about the truth of Sigmar her father was beggining to hear the voices in his head which were telling him to believe her and to follow him, and thus with all of this coming together Allon Pacino would convert to the worship of Sigmar and on the urging of his daughter Jessica would command the remainder of the family to also convert. His movement towards following the voices in his head would also lead to him converting all three of his vassal houses in the form of House Aldana, House Escarra, and House Gallo to the worship of Sigmar which together brought a huge swing to the Sigmarite forces in a short period of time. Organization Leadership The Anvil of Sigmar is controlled by the Leadership caste known as the Council of Dresgarde and is led at the top by the Knight-Captain and then beneath him stands a group of four Knight-Lieutenants of whom hold the position by election of the next tier below them in the Knight-Marshals. Knight-Captain Knight-Lieutenant Knight-Marshal Strength Category:Military Order